The Engineer (Miss Saigon)
The Engineer is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Thuy) from the musical play Miss Saigon. He's the former owner of a Night Club and an outcast at The Vietnam War who just cares about money, taking it one way or another. History The Engineer was the owner of a night club called Dream Land. Among all the girls who model in the club, The Engineer gave a job to Kim, the most shy girl he could find. In the club's Night Show, when Kim and Chris met, it was all thanks to The Engineer in an attempt to get money from Chris. They both made a deal that the money would be his if he actually fell in love with her and her with him. However, after falling fully in love, Chris chooses to give the money to Kim, but she rejects it. They actually fell in love, so Chris didn't think he actually should give the money to The Engineer. However he gave it secretly to him after recieving a call from his army partner John. Some time later, Kim and Chris got married (despite Thuy opposing and swearing vengeance) but for then, The Engineer's club closed and he ended on bankrupt, begging for money out in the streets. It seems is that when The Vietnam Soldiers attacked (When Chris had to go home, pushed by the war) by consequence left The Engineer without business. One day, he was found by The New Officer Thuy who asked him to find where Kim and Chris were living (as another attempt to get money). The Engineer took Thuy and soldiers to the alley were Kim was living only to find out that Chris was already gone home to USA. However, Thuy was still mad at Kim since the damage he felt from her was already done, it didn't change anything since she was still married to him and he might come back anytime soon. The Engineer chose to leave them both alone for some moment and for that moment he heard a gunshot sound, right in this moment was he thinking in his best ways for winning money in the easy way until Kim came to him and told him what was going on there: Thuy was threatening her and trying to convince her to go back with him, but she revealed that her and Chris had something: A child. And his name is Tam. Then Thuy went bonkers after finding this out and tried to kill him with his knife. But then, Kim got her gun and shot him (Thuy). While The Engineer was thinking on how to get easy money, he was thinking on how to get to the USA (As his best achievement), but did not know how since he's got no Visa until he knew about Tam, since he's part American. Travelling from Vietnam to USA would be too long, so Kim, Tam and The Engineer made a scale at Bangkok. After recieving a report from The Vietnamite Soldiers about Kim, John travelled where she was to Bangkok alongside her son and The Engineer, who actually looked glad for seeing John again and took him to Kim, who also looked very glad knowing he had good news about Chris. After having an argument with Kim, Chris' frist wife Ellen confronted her husband about his mistake that had by consequence, after finding out she was Chris' wife, give away her son. Of course, The Engineer was involved in all of this in a great opportunity to get money, reminding that it was him who brought Kim with Chris. But this time, he was expecting something else besides just money, he expected Kim and Chris to take him to USA as a reward. However, when Chris, Ellen, John and The Engineer went with Kim and Tam... It was too late because Kim would give something more than just her son: Her own life! It isn't clear what happened to The Engineer then, but it might be possible that whether he lived in misery after Kim died and Chris left home with Ellen and Tam, or he got arrested by badmouthing, stealing and con (unseen). Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Male Category:Con Artists Category:Outcast Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive